Bella y el timbre
by Lana XX2
Summary: Bella se encuentra sola en casa y el timbre la vuelve loca. One-Shote.   final de Edward


**Los personajes son propiedad de Meyer.**

**Consejo de Autora: Cuando leais el fic, pensad que la mente de Bella esta agobiada hasta tal punto que se vuelve loca.**

* * *

Estaba en casa cuando sono el timbré de casa, estaba abajo tumbada en el sófa como una vaga, pero como no estaba Charlie, tenía que hacerlo yo; que palo me dava, pero me levanté, si lo conseguí, arrastre mis pies hasta la puerta y la abrí, Jake.

-Jake que haces aquí, y, pero que coño haces así?- se encontraba recostado en el margen de la puerta de forma sensual y con un palillo de dientes en la boca como en el viejo oeste.

-Hola nena- anda! Pero si habalaba con voz ronca, y esque no sabe que inventarse para seducirme- quedamos esta noché.

-No Jake, estoy con Edward, ya lo sabes.

-Quién es ese hombre?- Ho no, se a puesto dramático- no es nadie comparado conmigo, Bella. Yo si te merezco, el no, ademas dime que se siente al follarte a un muerto.

-Aaaa! Ya te has pasado Jake!- la verdad la idea repugna, pero no Bella, que es mejor un muerto, que esta realmente bueno o un perro que es peludo, que si ve un gato sale corriendo y le apasiona mear en las bocas de agua de color rojo- Claro, lo que digas. Adiós.

Y le cerré la puerta en sus narices como se atrevia, y aún siendo vampiro y teniendo una hija que porcierto no sabia su paradero. Pasé, ya era mayor para ir sola por la vida, pero no soportaba que se alejara tanto de mi, bueno esto es lo peor de ser madre, que se alejan y... volvió a sonar el timbre.

-Hey, que pasa cielo?- mire a mi angel con un ramo de rosas en la mano y...- porque poné en el papelito Jessica?... –se pusó tenso y yo cabreada.

-Emmm, Bella estas radiente esta noche...

-Es de dia Edward, explicate ya...- creo que era capaç de atravesarme el labio o la boca de tanto hablar entre dientes.

-Emmm adios- y se fué corriendo.

-Cabrón!- dios mi Edward, se a liado con Jessica, Jessica, vale que se lie, pero con Jessica hubiese preferido que se hubiese liado con Mike. Y es un vampiro, marido y padre y sale corriendo como un bebe.

Me tire literalmente al sofa y...dalé volvio a sonar el timbre, es que acaso era el dia de "Molestra a Bella con el timbre"...y volvió a sonar.

-Jodér!- abrí de golpe- Qué?

Ups, el cartero se quedó tenso y estaba blanco, pero literalmente y se cayó al suelo...genial. Debia elaborar un plan para...ya esta, Bella eres un crack!, lo cojí de los pies, saqué la cabeza fuera para comprobar que nadie me vigilaba o me miraba por pensar que estoy loca, no nadie, vale, lo arrastre dentro de casa y "intenté" meterlo dentro del armario que ahí debajó de las escaleras, pero nada, lo subí a mi cuarto y...¡anda si que entra!, que inteligente soy, creo que esto de la transformación no me a ido muy bien en la cabeza, bueno ya le echare la culpa a Edward. ¡Y volvió a sonar!, dios, juro que me sacaré este timbre yo misma después de que acabé esto, me raya ya tanto; ding-dong, volvió a sonar, pero que impaciente que es la gente en este desgraciadó mundo con timbres agobiantes...

Esta vez intenté NO asustar al que se allaba detras de la puerta.

-Hola... Jessica?, pero que haces tu aquí?- se movia algo detras de ella, anda Edward- Edward.

-Venia a explicarté lo de las flores...- pasó el tiempo...

-Siguó esperando... – a, ya lo he pillado- pasa...

Me hicé a un lado y doña "te lo explicare todo " y don"Bella te amo y nunca te dejaré" para que pasaran.

-Y bien?

-Las flores són para ti, Edward me a dicho que no sabia como decirte que queria adoptar a un niño, bueno mas bien, niña y la quiere llamar Jessica que es el nombre de la madre de su madre, me preguntó al respecto y le dijé que probara con flores...-dios la pobre iba tan rápido que se liaba- y bien, estas enfadada?

Moví a doña "te lo explicare todo " para acercarmé a don "Bella te amo y nunca te dejaré"...-no, mas bien pensé que...sabes que dejemoslo solo en un te quiero- me iba a besar, estabamos a un milimetro y tuvo que bajar el cartero.

-Bella que hacé aquí el cartero?- preguntó Edward jugetón.

-Si explicalo, porque me he despertado en su cuarto?- gritó el pobre cartero asustado.

-Qué?- Edward me soltó de golpé.

-Se desmayo delante de la puerta y...intenté esconder-lo...lo metí en mi cuarto, porque en MI cuarto ahí algo que en el resto de la casa no...hay...sip- que actriz mas pésima era.

-El que?- gritaron los dos al unísono.

-Pues que mi cuarto...esta...acolchado, porque me caigo mucho y para no matarmé, porque claeo tu tienes familia- el carteto asintio- que pasaria si tu familia se enterase que has sido victíma de un accidente con la punta de la comóda.

-Si tienes razón.

-Vosotros dos, iros- señale a Jessica y el cartero.

Cruzaron la puerta y yo pensando que ahora todo estaba bien, pero no, Edward me miró de una forma muy rara.

-Que?

-Nada.

-Fuera, quiero estar sola, mejor ves en busca de nuestra hija desaparecida- lo empujé hacía la puerta y la cerré de sopetón.

-Ya sé porque se asusto el cartero!

-Callaté Edward.

Sé fué, bien un momento de tranquilidad, subí por las escaleras, no me arrastre por las escaleras, pensaba que los vampiros no se cansaban nunca, pero yo estoy rayada con tanto timbre, por fin llegé a mi cuarto y me tumbé. Y volvió a sonar. Dios.

-Quién es?

-Soy Mike, Bella podemos hablar?

-Qué quieres?

-No vas a abrirmé la puerta?- Dios que pesado.

-NO!

-Vale, mmm...venía pedirte permiso para salir con tu hija, Renesmee- Aaa no, primero me acosa a mi y ahora quieré acosarme a mi hija, no pudé evitar-lo, abrí la puerta cabreada y ahí se encontraba Mike vestido con una camiseta que ponia "I LOVE RENESMEE" y con flores en las manos.

-No, adiós.

Luegó de un tiempor, escuché el ruido de las llaves girar en la puerta, ay esto no se acababa o que?

-Mama ya he llegadó- era la Nessi, mi bebé, el bebé que casi me mata, mi cielo pequeñito...no pudé evitar-lo, bajé a su encuentró, mas bien iba saltando los escalones de dos en dos.

-Nessi, mi bebé pequeñito, te quiero, que tal si nos vamos por ahí tu y yo solas?- creo que la asusté.

-Mmm, uno, to yambién te quiero, eres la mejor madre que podria pedir, dos, vale y tres, mama estas bien?

-si, solo que el sonido del timbre me tiene harta, bueno vamos?

Ella asintió y nos fuimos con su coche, por supuesto yo no la dejé conducir. Y nos fuimos por ahí, logicamente, fuimos a comprar helados, yo lo tiré a la basura pero ella se lo comió, adora los helados, y le explique como nos conocimos Edward y yo. Fué la mejor tarde con mi hija desde siempre.

POV E

Entré cuidadosamente- Bella?, no he encontrado a Nessi- No nadie, no epsera algo se muevé.

-Aparté de raro, ahora habla solo, Edward pero que te ha echo Bella?- me dijó Emmett.

-Yo no hablo solo Emmett.

-Emmm, si lo hacés, en realidad yo no estoy aquí, es solo tu imaginación- Salí corriendo a un loquero.

POV EM

Me aseguré que Edward estubiera lo suficiente lejos para que no oyera mis pensamientos. Lejos. Jajajajaj, que fácil es gastarle una broma a Edward. Pobre, ahora tenia que ir a buscarlo al loquero antes de que Bella se enterara.

* * *

**Dejen Reviews, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Besos :D**


End file.
